MnMs
by King.Enix989
Summary: Mello and Matt have only left the academy a year ago, along with their accomplice Candy K., and find they have to resort to the most illegal tactics if they want to be the first to catch Kira. They live it up in a life of crime, but also deal with living.


_Night, August 11, 2014, Japan_

"I want everyone to take out their phones, and lay face down on the floor." The man with the clown mask said as he entered Takoma Bank brandishing a gun. "Now!" he screamed as everyone turned toward him, and he randomly shot a man between the eyes. Everyone tossed their phones to the floor, slowly got on their knees, and laid down on the cold marble floor, murmurming pleads of distress. "If anyone makes the slightest move, I won't hesitate to shoot!"

The next flurry of actions involved the masked man shooting every banker without remorse, hopping over the counter, and opening the safe himself. Sirens became audible in the distance, but by that time Clown-face has filled a duffle bag with money and was on his way to the exit. But first he snatched up a blonde girl, and she let out a scream of terror. He used her as a human shield as he made his way to his car. The flashing lights of the police cars were approaching in his rearview mirror as he sped off through crowded street, irreverently disregarding human life.

The chase soon became local news, with helicopters following the red sports car on a high-speed chase. Suddenly, the helicopter exploded and spiraled down, crashing into one of the police cars, and causing the others to crash and explode as well. The smoke and destruction of the scene resulted in Clown-face's clean get away.

_Day, June 28, 2011 Wammy's Orphanage, London_

_"Matt, we're getting out of here." Mello said as he swung open the door. He immediately began to pack, as Matt glanced up from his new PS3 game._

_"Huh?" Matt said, although he obviously heard Mello's announcement._

_"I have out grown this place, and I'm not going to find Kira from my dorm room." He said, stuffing chocolate bars in a front pocket of his suitcase. When he noticed that Matt had not moved, he pulled the cord out of the socket._

_"Mello, you want me to come?" Matt asked, looking at Mello's blonde hair swing about as he frantically packed a bag for Matt._

_"Yeah, you're the only one I can trust." Mello muttered._

_"I'll come on two conditions." Matt said, and Mello gave no reaction in particular, "Whether we agree or disagree, we never part. Additionally, you never unplug my shit again."_

_Mello spun around dramatically, but before he could say anything, a raven haired girl with too many piercings appeared in the door way._

_"You wouldn't leave without me!" She exclaimed. "You can trust me!"_

_Candy K. was fourth in line to be L's successor at Wammy's orphanage, and she had particular espionage talents that could not be matched. Due to her superior intellect and freakish tendencies, she had migrated to Mello and Matt and over the course of a few years they had accepted her as an ally._

_"Would you let us if we tried?" Matt chuckled, and Candy's face lit up._

_The trio set out that night with Wammy's blessing and gift of 100,000 Euros._

**_Day, August 12, 2014, Japan_**

Since they had left the orphanage, the three little geniuses had formed a team devoted to not only defeating Kira, Near, and surpassing L, but their satisfying their own avaricious desires. Mello, the brain, was able to design brilliant and immaculate plans and strategies that had resulted in the grand theft of millions of dollars and cars, and the corruption of countless politicians and law enforces. Candy, the face, was responsible for executing most of their plans, including assassinations, reconnaissance missions, and investigations. Matt, the fingers, proved to be a proficient hacker and excellent marksmen when it came to covering his accomplices with an arsenal of firearms.

The Takoma Bank plan consisted of Mello showing up wearing a clown mask at exactly 8:40 pm. He would kill one person to show that he was serious, and then kill the bankers because Candy had made regular trips to the bank with a camera in her sunglasses with sound technology capable of capturing the frequencies from the buttons pushed on the key pad. She also analyzed the security guards, cameras, and security measures taken with money. In addition, Matt had hacked the bank's system to find the channels the records that allowed Mello to know what money did not have tracers, allowing for quick and easy theft. From his laptop, he had the codes on the dollars scrambled so that they could not be traced by the bank or authorities. The woman Mello would take hostage to detour police from shooting was actually Candy in a blonde wig. However these methods were only precautionary, but Matt had made sure the route the police would take would allow Mello a certain time slot to get in and out, and the police would not have even arrived by the time Mello would be driving off. Mello led the police on a high-speed chase along predetermined roads, and after 40 exact minutes, Matt was to be positioned with a bazooka aimed directly for the helicopter that was passing him from 3 miles away in a high-rise apartment building. The owner of the apartment would have been drugged and scheduled to wake up in exactly three minutes after Matt had left the building, and would find himself apprehended by the police. The security at the bank was drugged as well by Candy in a discreet injection manner, as it was not noticeable in the 3 minutes of time it took for Mello to arrive. The helicopter was to be at a specific angle from the cars traveling at a predetermined speed, so that it would crash into at least one based on physics laws of a helicopter falling in a spiraling motion. The clown mask and blonde wig were promptly incinerated along with the red sports car in the middle of a road.

The plan was executed perfectly and Mello and Candy met back up with Matt at their hotel, with a million dollars in cash at their disposal.

These viscous and destructive tactics were justified in the trio's minds because how else should three minors pay for various hotels and apartments around the world. The acts of violence and theft would soon be annulled when they caught Kira.

"It is funny that I am going to be the one to catch Kira when I have to fund my own activities, unlike Near who will of course rely on Roger or the government. Pathetic." Mello laughed to himself, and bit into his chocolate bar triumphantly.

Matt was thrown into a fit of giggles when he saw the cash, and Candy and through bills into the air. Candy was especially marked with greed, and found an unhealthy pleasure in money and luxuries.

"Okay stop, now you have to clean that up." Mello snapped. Candy ignored him and proceeded to roll around in the money. "So much money!" she cried, laughing to an obscene amount.

"So what's our next move, boss man?" Matt teased, adjusting his goggles.

Mello ruffled his blonde hair, and flexed his nonexistent muscles under his leather outfit. Matt was unzipping Mello's vest, before Mello even realized. Mello pushed Matt away, "Not until I catch Kira!" he warned. Mello had sworn off all carnal desires besides his lust for chocolate, until he had surpassed L. He did not want his energies being refocused on such things as a romantic relationship, although Matt had different priorities.

"Next, we give of the U.S.A. a call." Mello said, gazing with unfocused eyes in the way he usually did when formulating a plan.


End file.
